overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Anniversary/Anniversary 2018 items
There are 65 items from Anniversary 2018, which are comprised of: *11 Skins **3 Epic skins **8 Legendary skins *3 Emotes *3 Victory Poses *33 Voice Lines *3 Sprays *12 Player Icons. All items can be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which replaces the normal Loot Boxes during the Anniversary event. All items of 2017 excluding player icons are purchasable at a cost of normal price and all items of 2018 are purchasable at a cost of three times the normal price of items of the same rarity. Items which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. In addition to the Anniversary event items, all items from all previously held events were able to drop in these Loot Boxes. Players were also able to purchase items at the cost they were when their respective events last ran. Additional Skins ;Epic Skin :New epic skins cost ( ) Tracer_Lightning.jpg|'Lightning' (Tracer) Soldier76 Venom.jpg|'Venom' (Soldier: 76) Overwatch_anniversary_lucio_epic.jpg|'Bitrate' (Lúcio) ;Legendary Skins :New legendary skins cost ( ) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Brigitte.jpg|Shieldmaiden (Brigitte) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Bastion.jpg|Stealth (Bastion) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Junkrat.jpg|Bilgerat (Junkrat) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Symmetra.jpg|Magician (Symmetra) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Mccree.jpg|Sherlock (McCree) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Torbjorn.jpg|Cybjorn (Torbjörn) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Doomfist.jpg|Formal (Doomfist) Overwatch_anniversary_2018_Orisa.jpg|Forest Spirit (Orisa) Victory Poses :New victory pose cost ( ) Doomfist anniversary charging.jpg|'Charging' (Doomfist) Mercy anniversary parasol.jpg|'Parasol' (Mercy) Tracer anniversary wink.jpg|'Wink' (Tracer) Additional emotes :New emotes cost ( ) Overwatch Brigitte Dance|Dance (2018) - Brigitte Overwatch Doomfist Dance|Dance (2018) - Doomfist Overwatch Moira Dance |Dance (2018) - Moira Additional Voice Lines :New voicelines cost *'You need to relax' (Ana) ("You need to relax") *'ZUR ZUR EE NUM' (Bastion) ("ZUR ZUR EE NUM") *'It's just a flesh wound' (Brigitte) ("It's juste a flesh wound") *'Leave this to an expert' (Brigitte) ("Leave this to an expert") *'No problem' (Brigitte) ("No problem") *'You can't win' (Doomfist) ("You can't win (confirm?)") *'Your lack of belief' (Doomfist) ("Your lack of belief (confirm?)") *'Take it on the chin' (Doomfist) ("Take it on the chin") *'You need heeling' (Genji) ("You need heeling") *'Not rouse the dragon' ([[]]) ("You do not want to rouse the dragon ?") *'Inconspicuous' (Junkrat) ("Inconspicuous") *'Can you hear me now ?' (Lúcio) ("Can you hear me now ?") *'How do you like me now ?' (McCree) ("How do you like me now ?") *'Wake up, sleepyhead' (Mei) ("Wake up, sleepyhead") *'I've seen worse' (Mercy) ("I've seen worse") *'Good news, everyone' (Moira) ("Good new, everyone") *'This was a triumph' (Moira) ("This was a triumph") *'Unbelievable' (Moira) ("Unbelievable") *'I have a bad feeling about this' (Orisa) ("I have a bad feeling about this") *'Stay on target' (Pharah) ("Stay on target") *'Pathetic' (Reaper) ("Pathetic") *'Come here...' (Reinhardt) ("Come here...") *'That's my business' (Roadhog) ("That's my business") *'Want something done right' (Soldier: 76) ("Want something done right (Confirm?)") *'Let's not do that again.' (Sombra) ("Let's not do that again") *'Let us discuss you failures' (Symmetra) ("Let us discuss your failures") *'Why didn't I think of that' (Torbjörn) ("Why didn't I think of that") *'I knew I forgot something' (Tracer) ("I knew I forgot something") *'The plaisure is mine' (Widowmaker) ("The plaisure is mine(confirm?)") *'Can't keep a good ape down' (Winston) ("Can't keep agood ape down.(Confirm?)") *'Let's get physical' (Zarya) ("Let's get physical(confirm?)") *'Patience' (Zenyatta) ("Patience") Media Category:Pages with broken file links